Mending
by Tamaki and Haruhi 4ever
Summary: RobStar oneshot, post Haunted. "Listen, Star, I..uh.." Robin swallowed hard, slightly surprised at how hard it was to lay aside his pride. "I'm sorry."


**A/N: Hey y'all! *squeal* My first Rob/Star oneshot! I'm so excited to see how it'll turn out! =D I was watching the episode, "Haunted", today, and I got the idea. (This story takes place after that ep) When I first started watching Teen Titans, Rob/Star was the first couple I instantly liked. ^^ Anyways, I hope I'm in character and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN. TEEN. TITANS. GOSH!**

**I sounded like Napolean Dynamite just then..XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Thoughts swam through Robin's mind, and much to his annoyance, they wouldn't settle. He sat up in his bed, wincing at the effort. He was still really sore. His body screamed out in pain as he rose to his feet, swaying uncertainly. Robin decided he needed to walk around. It was better than just sitting awake in his bed. No matter how hard he tried, sleep wouldn't come to him. Robin let a sigh escaped his lips as he gazed at the digital clock on his bedstand. It was ten past two. Nobody would be awake, much to Robin's relief. It would be better to walk around without anyone having to question or reprimand him.

Robin took his time walking down the hallway, his quiet footsteps the only sound he heard in the dark tower. He still cast furtive glances about him, making sure Slade wasn't still lurking in the shadows. You could never be too careful.

Finally he arrived to the living room. The doors opened with a swoosh and Robin was greeted with moonlight streaking through the windows. He made his way to the sofa and carefully let himself down. He glanced around the living room, taking extra time to gaze at the television, the radio, everything he had taken for granted. A feeling of gratefulness rushed through him. He was glad he didn't have anything to worry about..at least for the moment.

Robin closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Starfire approach.

* * *

Starfire couldn't sleep. She rubbed her eyelids groggily as she made her way toward the kitchen. She was exhausted from the day's events, but her troubled mind wouldn't let her sleep. _Perhaps a glass of water will ease my restlessness. _Starfire flew quietly into the living room, nearly gasping out loud at the sight of a figure reclining on the couch. Her heart hammered, but as she neared, Starfire realized with relief that it was only Robin. _For what reason has Robin awakened? _she wondered.

Carefully, as not to startle him, Starfire tentatively approached Robin and spoke softly. "Robin?"

Robin jolted and the black mask covering his eyes was suddenly shaped in a confused frown. "..Starfire?"

They stared at each other for a long, awkward moment until Robin spoke up. "What're you doing up?"

"Might I be asking you the same question?" Starfire still hovered in the air uncertainly.

"Couldn't sleep." Robin shrugged.

"Neither could I," Starfire responded, glancing warily off to the side, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

Robin nodded, feeling weary all of a sudden. "It's been a long day." He let a silent moment pass, then he gazed up at Starfire's emerald green eyes. "Why don't you sit?"

Starfire obeyed and sat beside him on the couch, careful not to get too close. She wrung her hands together and she stared down at them forlornly. "I was beginning to believe that you would be lost to us, Robin," she whispered when there was a lull in the 'conversation'. Robin glanced at her in surprise, though not speaking. Starfire gave him a cursory glance, then continued. "I was frightened." She lowered her eyes.

Robin briefly touched her arm. "I don't go down without a fight, Star."

Starfire looked at him, empathy glimmering in her eyes. "There was no longer any fight left within you, Robin."

Robin was silenced. He wanted to comfort her, to ease her burden. He wracked his mind for something to say, but nothing came to him. He wasn't exactly good with words. _You have to say __**something**__, _he reprimanded himself. _Anything's better than sitting here like an idiot. _Robin opened and closed his mouth, then finally gave up and glanced out at the stormy night through the large pane window. Cracks of lightning lit the sky and thunder shook, reminding him of what had happened earlier that day. Fighting Slade in the rain, yelling at Starfire..._Yelling at Starfire._

He suddenly realized that was why sleep wouldn't come to him. His mind was racked with guilt. For how he'd hurt Starfire, screamed at her..threatened his teammates. Robin frowned and placed his hand on Starfire's shoulder. She glanced up at him in surprise. "Listen, Star, I..uh.." Robin swallowed hard, slightly surprised at how hard it was to lay aside his pride. "I'm sorry." At the confusion flickering in Starfire's eyes, Robin took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm sorry for hurting you like that. I shouldn't have done that. And I'm sorry.." Robin paused, but only slightly. "For yelling at you like that. I know I hurt your feelings."

Starfire gave him a grateful smile, one that said all was forgiven. "Robin, your sincere apologies are accepted. But I want to apologize as well. I am sorry we did not believe you concerning Slade." Something flickered in her expression, and much to Robin's disappointment, her face fell.

"What's the matter, Star?" Robin inquired in concern, his grip on her shoulder tightening the tiniest bit protectively.

Starfire turned her sad glance toward him, and the sight of it made something inside Robin clench. "You were placed in a difficult situation where victory was not ensured and desperately needed the support of your friends. But we had little faith in you." She bowed her head. "And for that I am terribly sorry."

"It's alright, Starfire. Really. Besides, all that's over with. We don't have to worry about it anymore." Robin smiled at her and she managed to return a smile of her own.

Starfire glanced at the clock. "It is getting to become the late hours. You deserve rest." She smiled and reached for his hand, standing up. "Come." Robin allowed her to help him up and lead him to his room. Truthfully, he could've went on his own just fine, but he appreciated Starfire's company.

At last they arrived to his room, and by that time Robin was reluctant to return to bed. They stood outside the door awkwardly, Starfire's arm around his waist as she had been helping him. "Well, I guess I should be getting some much-needed sleep." Robin reluctantly moved out of her grip and walked toward the door. His hand rested on the door as he hesitated and turned back ground, smiling at her. "Thanks for that talk, Starfire. It was something I really needed."

"Much thanks to you as well, Robin," Starfire beamed. "Good night, and do not let the bugs of the bed bite you." Then as quick as she had come, she disappeared, flying gracefully toward her room.

Robin watched her until she was out of sight, a soft, fond smile on his face. When she turned back around at the turn of the hallway, she waved. Robin raised a hand in return, then she smiled and disappeared. As soon as she left, he entered his room and climbed into bed, listening to the steady rhythm of the rain pounding on his window. Robin had a feeling that sleep would come more quickly now. He closed his eyes and succumbed to the fatigue he felt, his dreams full of a beautiful girl with scarlet hair and emerald eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So? Was it stupid and pointless, or was it actually pretty good? I like to think I'm getting better at my Teen Titans writing, but you reviewers will be the judge of that! I hope you enjoyed, and I hope this short oneshot wasn't a complete waste of your time. I just felt like Starfire and Robin deserved something after that episode, don't you think? ^_^ Now review! Thanks you guys, I'm out! Take care and God bless!**


End file.
